Angel o Akuma
by Flames to Dust
Summary: Robin, si de algo puede hablar, es de ser capaz de controlarse, controlar sus sentimientos; pero eso no quiere decir que no piense en ellos y lo que podría conseguir de permitirles tomar la iniciativa y control de sus actos... y, si en ellos está Zoro...


**Angel o Akuma.**

Los Mugiwara habían logrado lo que todo el Mundo en Jaya, salvo a un par de personas, seguramente tan locas como ellos, había tildado de locura y absurdez. Ir a la isla del cielo. Habían seguido unas pocas pistas que, a la mayoría, no llevaría a ninguna parte pero que, en manos de unos soñadores, han sido capaces de elevarles por el cielo y poder navegar sobre las nubes.

Por supuesto que, siendo los Mugiwara, no tardaron mucho en meterse en graves problemas. La verdad es que no tuvieron nada más que llegar para ello. Inmigrantes ilegales, eso era en lo que se habían convertido por no entender las costumbres de este lugar, Skypiea.

Por ese motivo fueron separados en dos grupos. Los que se encontraban en el Going no Merry, Chopper, Nami, Robin y Zoro, fueron llevados hasta el Altar de los Sacrificios mientras que los restantes Mugiwara, Luffy, Sanji y Usopp, debían ir en su busca para salvarles pasando por las Pruebas Divinas.

La atención de Robin, una vez Zoro noqueó al tiburón, se centró en las inscripciones que había en el altar pero si decidió bajar del Merry no fue por ellas si no porque Zoro debería quitarse la camiseta y, para ella, ese era un espectáculo digno de verse. Se estaba volviendo adicta a él como lo era al kouhii.

Ahora, al encontrarse varados en el altar, y con el Merry dañado e incapacitado para navegar, a Zoro no se le ocurrió nada mejor que hacer mientras esperan por sus nakama que ir al bosque de Upper Yard a investigar a ese presunto Kamisama para ver si es todo lo que dicen de él. Una idea que no les gustaba, para nada, ni a Chopper ni a Nami, aunque el pequeño Mugiwara apoyase a Zoro en su búsqueda.

Mientras Zoro explicaba cuales eran sus intenciones, Robin se encontraba examinando las inscripciones que había en el altar, incluido el propio altar. Se trataban de unos restos de varios siglos de antigüedad y se preguntaba que más podría hallarse en este lugar.

Por supuesto que sólo existía una única manera para averiguarlo: acompañar a Zoro.

A pesar del carácter hostil con el que el kenshi la había recibido, podía notar que una parte de él no se sentía tan disgustado ante su presencia y, podía notarlo, porque a ella le pasaba lo mismo con él. No era la primer vez que tenía que tratar con la desconfianza de las personas con las que se encontraba pero si que lo era por un motivo como el esgrimido por Zoro.

La seguridad de sus nakama ante posibles acciones por parte de ella.

Se lo había dicho. No confiaba en ella y la tendría vigilada pero, en cambio, si confiaba en su senchou, en Luffy, y por ello no se opuso a su presencia con los Mugiwara. A ser nombrada uno más de ellos.

Le resultaba muy interesante la manera de ser de Zoro y, de paso, era muy agradable a la vista, dando gracias por el extenuante entrenamiento al que se obliga y que le deja unas imágenes que perdurarán en su memoria para siempre jamás.

Le había sonreído de manera sincera, dejando bajar sus defensas por primera vez en mucho tiempo. En la Tumba Real en Alubarna, se había sincerado porque pensaba que iba a ser su final. Que la Muerte la había dado alcance finalmente pero, en el Merry, no había ninguna excusa salvo el compartir unas palabras sinceras con Zoro.

Y ahora se encontraba con una posibilidad para poder pasar un tiempo a solas con él. Poder comprobar si su actitud a cambiado algo desde su anterior paseo durante la caza del South bird. Allí le había vuelto a declarar su desconfianza pero, al llegar a Angel´s beach, no pudo evitar el volver sincerarse con él. Admitir lo bien que el estar con ellos le hacía sentir. Zoro no le dijo nada pero sabía que sus palabras habían llegado al kenshi; ahora debía averiguar si lo hicieron a su cabeza o, sus esperanzas están en ello, en su corazón.

Su atención volvió a las inscripciones una vez Zoro se puso la camiseta nueva y le dejó sin aquel increíble panorama. Decidiendo acompañarle, el problema era si Zoro se lo iba a permitir pero, como siempre, se sorprendió con su respuesta a la pregunta de si podía acompañarle, pues a Zoro no le importó que lo hiciera cuando, lo más normal, habría sido decirle que no porque, ¿qué mal podría hacer atrapada en el Altar? Quería ser una de ellos por lo que no haría nada que pudiese enemistarla con los demás Mugiwara.

A Nami no le gustaba, para nada, el que Robin también se fuera del Altar a ese bosque tan peligroso. Aunque, más bien porque se quedaría sola con Chopper, no el mejor protector, que porque temiera que les pudiera pasar algo por meterse con ese Kami y sus sacerdotes. Pero, por supuesto, el meterse en el bosque, tan lleno de peligros porque a uno de sus nakama le apetecía ir en busca de Kami y, a la otra, de restos arqueológicos, no era ningún tipo de aliciente para arriesgar su vida.

-Algo con tanta historia me hace temblar…

A Robin lo que le importaba era que había aceptado su compañía. Ahora podría estar a solas con él. Ahora podría…

__________

El camino a través del bosque resultaba bastante más complicado de lo que se podía haber pensado en un primer momento. La naturaleza parecía haber perdido el sentido e hizo que aquellos árboles crecieran de manera exagerada sin un orden o concierto eliminando cualquier atisbo de caminos. Debían caminar por encima de las grandes raíces que sobresalían del suelo e incluso, en ocasiones, debían subirse a las ramas de algún árbol para poder orientarse.

No, no se trataba de un paseo por el bosque pero, por lo menos, Zoro le respondía a sus comentarios de manera que podían mantener una conversación entre ellos. Algo que no le había parecido posible hace unos días.

_Tal vez si que le mostré de más en aquellas miradas, sonrisas sinceras y palabras de corazón. Me pregunto a qué tipo de conclusión ha podido llegar alguien como kenshi-san respecto a mí con lo que he ofrecido_.

¿Realmente se preocupaba por ella como hacía con el resto de sus nakama o todo era pura apariencia para cogerla con la guardia baja?

Este era el tipo de preguntas que enturbiaban la mente de Robin mientras ella trataba de averiguar los secretos que ocultaba este bosque tan extraño. Por lo que, teniendo la mente en varios asuntos al mismo tiempo, totalmente inconexos y con Zoro, uno de esas cuestiones, cerca de ella, era de esperar que algo le llegase a suceder aunque fuera un simple traspié. Por supuesto que, un traspié a varias decenas de metros de altura, caminando por las ramas de un árbol gigante, no se trataba de un inocente traspié y si una cuestión de vida o muerte.

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado, se encontraba en caída libre pero, alguien como ella, no se encontraba indefensa ante algo tan simple y trivial como una caída desde las alturas. Hizo brotar suficientes _brazo fleur_ para realizar un descenso seguro a tierra aunque ahora debería realizar el trayecto opuesto para volver a la rama de donde había caído y en la cual se encontraba…

¡¿Nadie?!

Para sorpresa de Robin, Zoro se encontraba en tierra examinando unas raices bajo las cuales podía entreverse restos de construcciones como la de un… pozo.

-Oi, ¿no son cosas como esas las que buscas?- le preguntó sin ningún entusiasmo por su descubrimiento.

-Si, arigatou, kenshi-san.

Por supuesto que Zoro no le respondió a su agradecimiento y la acompañó manteniendo ciertas distancias, aunque sin apartar la mirada de todos sus movimientos. Pero Robin, aunque asombrada por aquellos restos tan extraños, tenía en mente otra cuestión tan importante, o más, en su cabeza.

_¿Se encontraba en el suelo para salvarme de la caída o bajó después de que me hubiera puesto a salvo? Es cierto que no dijo nada pero, conociéndole lo poco que le conozco, es algo muy normal en él el hablar lo mínimo necesario y, el gritar, ¿qué, mi nombre?, no responde a su manera de ser. Pero ya estaba abajo como si hubiera pretendido cogerme entre sus brazos si fuera necesario para que no me matase_.

Ahora, el problema, era el tratar de confirmar estas cuestiones.

-¿Tan interesante es ese pozo?- le preguntó de improviso Zoro, el cual sólo veía un pozo como cualquier otro.

-Lo es y mucho porque es imposible que pudiera ser construido con esta clase de vegetación alrededor de él- Robin guardó una probeta con muestras del interior del pozo en su mochila y caminó hacia donde le aguardaba Zoro.

-Está claro que el pozo fue primero construido y que, cuando este lugar fue abandonado, la vegetación lo asimiló- le comentó Zoro con total tranquilidad-. Es lo que hace la Naturaleza. Recuperar lo que le fue arrebatado. En este caso, el espacio tomado por el pozo, y el pozo mismo.

-Es cierto, kenshi-san pero- Robin estaba a gusto manteniendo una conversación con Zoro y, sorprendida, gratamente, de que fuera capaz de ofrecer interesantes puntos de vista-, para que la Naturaleza pudiera llegar a esto, tendrían que haber pasado no cien, sino varios cientos de años.

Zoro se encogió de hombros.

-Pues lo pasaron y ya está.

Robin no pudo evitar sonreír a la simpleza con que Zoro trató de solucionar el problema. Así era él por lo que había podido comprobar. Directo y sin complicaciones.

_Me pregunto si trataría todos los temas de esa manera_.

Como si no pretendiera nada, Robin se fue acercando a Zoro disimuladamente mientras observaba aquellos restos entre las raíces de los árboles pero, justo cuando pensaba volverse hacia Zoro y hablarle, el kengou de los Mugiwara ya no se encontraba allí. Sorprendida se volvió para encontrárselo justo detrás de ella, tan cerca que, a causa de la sorpresa, no pudo evitar el chocar con él.

-¿Qué es lo que pretend…?

Y Zoro, aún más sorprendido por el contacto entre sus cuerpos, los dúctiles pechos de Robin contra su torso, trató de retroceder para, finalmente, acabar ambos en el suelo.

Robin encima de Zoro y ambos sin respiración.

El sombrero de Robin cayó al suelo cerca del pozo y permitió que la melena de Robin se mostrase en toda su salvaje naturaleza dejando a Zoro aún más embelesado por la belleza que poseía esta onna de ojos tan azules. En cambio, la mochila quedó justo al lado de la pareja.

Por unos instantes se quedaron totalmente estáticos sin saber que hacer a continuación ninguno de los dos. Aquí los únicos que reaccionaban ante la situación eran sus propios cuerpos. Sentían como los latidos reverberaban con fuerza y su respiración se les había acelerado.

_Pero ¿qué haces? No puedes caer en semejante estado sólo porque una onna se te haya caído encima… aunque esa onna sea Robin. ¿Qué clase de kenshi estás tú hecho?, precisamente porque esa onna sea Robin no puedes reaccionar de esta manera._

Zoro pretendía poner fin a esta situación y, por supuesto, la mejor manera era agarrando a Robin y quitarla de encima suyo. Por supuesto que no se esperaba la reacción al tenerla entre sus manos. Ni la de ella.

Robin acercó tentativamente su rostro hacia el de Zoro, hacia aquellos labios tan invitadores que se movían, o temblaban, ante su cercanía. Con temerosos movimientos, Robin fue acercando sus labios a los de Zoro como si se estuviera reservando el derecho a huir, o al de Zoro para apartarla, antes de que entrasen en contacto.

Tantas dudas y esperas hicieron que mantuviera sus labios sobre los de Zoro más tiempo del que sería lógico en esta situación. Al ver que nada sucedía atacó con fiereza la boca de Zoro y, para sorpresa suya, él le respondió con la misma intensidad. Sus manos, de estar agarrándola, se deslizaron hacia su espalda para mantenerla justo donde se encontraba, para evitar que pudiera escaparse una vez desatado la pasión que aguardaba por ella.

Con un sencillo movimiento le sacó por la cabeza la camiseta a Robin que sólo se mostró contrariada por tener que dejar de besarle para ello. Una vez liberada de la prenda volvió a atacar los labios de Zoro que la recibieron con pasión. Sus bocas se devoraban mutuamente. Sus lenguas resbalaban al contacto con el que le ofrecía su lucha interna.

Demostrando los abdominales que tenía, Zoro se irguió sin problemas hasta quedar sentado y con Robin en su regazo. Este fue el momento por parte de ella para quitarle la camiseta recién estrenada por el kenshi y su turno para protestar, mediante un gruñido, por tener que dejar de besarla, provocando ligeras risas a Robin por ese motivo.

Pero, en esta ocasión, los labios de Zoro no regresaron con los de Robin si no que se centraron en aquel cuello expuesto mientras iba descendiendo por su cuerpo. Las manos de Robin, las suyas propias, acariciaban el corto cabello del kenshi mientras suspiraba de placer por los seppun que le iba dando por todo su cuerpo. Seppun que terminaron por llegar a los pechos de Robin logrando acelerar los jadeos emitidos.

Sabiendo que era una zona bastante sensible, Zoro se centró en ofrecerle una buena atención y le empezó a lamerlos preparandolos para cuando se los metió en la boca y se los chupó. Recorrió el pecho en su boca dirigiéndose hacia sus pezones ya erectos por la excitación. La lengua de Zoro jugueteó con ellos mientras sus labios los mantenían atrapados pero sin llegar a más, lo que para Robin era una tortura.

Agarrándole la cabeza se la echó para atrás, quitándole las gafas de bucear, y lo besó metiéndole la lengua hasta el fondo de su garganta.

-Chúpame los pezones, kenshi-san, ¡ahora!- le ordenó más que pidió Robin.

Zoro hizo lo que le había pedido con gran placer pues no tenía pensado hacerla sufrir mucho más tiempo del esperado. Su lengua los lamía antes de que se pusiera a chuparlos. Agarraba el pecho y lo lamía antes de chupárselo. Así lo hizo con ambos pechos durante unos momentos en que Robin gozaba como nunca antes lo había hecho y que sabía que muy pronto iba a mejorar.

Pasando las manos por la espalda de Robin, descendiendo hasta su cintura, Zoro le besó los pechos, el escote y pasó lentamente la lengua por toda aquella zona tan sensible que, sin poder contenerse, hizo reírse a Robin.

-Vaya, vaya- Zoro sonreía maliciosamente-. Parece ser que alguien tiene cosquillas en un sitio muy interesante.

Robin echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras Zoro continuaba besándole el cuerpo descendiendo por él.

-… y ahora, por primera vez, lo puedo saber, kenshi-san…

Lo que quería decirle que nunca nadie antes había estado en el lugar en el que se encontraba Zoro en estos momentos y, mucho menos, haciendo lo que le estaba haciendo por todo su cuerpo.

Cada seppun iba descendiendo más y más por el cuerpo de Robin, tanto como ella echándose de espaldas hasta que terminó en el suelo en el momento en que la lengua de Zoro le hizo cosquillas sobre su ombligo.

-Mmmmm

Zoro sonreía ante la dulce declaración por parte de Robin pero ambos sabían que no se iban a detener aquí ni mucho menos.

Desabrochándole el cinturón, y el pantalón, hizo que Robin contuviera la respiración cuando sus labios rodaron hasta alcanzar la tela de su ropa interior mientras sujetándola, con una mano, le quitaba, sin ningún tipo de dificultad, el pantalón; o se lo bajó hasta por debajo de las rodillas; lo suficiente para que pudiera separar las piernas y ofrecerle una buena vista de su sexo cubierto por un tanga morado que parecía ser más una transparencia.

Zoro acarició aquel sexo, por encima de la tela, con la yema de sus dedos de manera lenta e intensa provocándole a Robin un ligero gemido con ansias de más. Y se lo ofreció acariciándoselo con menos disimulo y candidez. Ahora, junto a los dedos sobre su sexo, el pulgar le empezó a frotar el clítoris y, a pesar de tan ligera tela, fue suficiente para que Robin gozase aquellas sensaciones.

Introduciendo un dedo bajo el tanga lo apartó para poder dejar a la vista el sexo de Robin. El aliento de Zoro le provocaba escalofríos de anticipación a Robin dándole a conocer la cercanía del rostro del kenshi, algo que pudo confirmar del todo cuando sintió su lengua recorrérselo. Se lo lamía lenta y con gran interés de que sus acciones pudieran hacerla ansiar por más. Lo que Zoro debía saber a estas alturas era que Robin siempre deseaba más cuando se trataba de él.

Robin gemía sintiendo como Zoro le chupaba su sexo, como aquella lengua lo recorría y se introducía en su interior. Como humedeció, lo suficiente, para permitir a un par de dedos el tomar aquel mismo camino mientras le chupaba y lamía el clítoris. Como aquel fuerte deseo lograba hacer que arquease su cuerpo proporcionando una perfecta muestra de lo bien que lo estaba haciendo Zoro.

Con un seppun de despedida, Zoro abandonó el sexo de Robin para terminar de desnudarla y dejarla, finalmente, únicamente con aquel brazalete en su brazo izquierdo. Algo en lo que Zoro se había fijado era que Robin llevaba sus brazaletes justo en la misma zona en el que él llevaba su bandana en el brazo izquierdo. Podría ser una simple coincidencia pero siendo Robin una experta en información… no obstante le gustaba llevar, de vez en cuando un sombrero, como hoy mismo, lo mismo que Zoro, en ciertas ocasiones, se colocaba su bandana en la cabeza. Situaciones diferentes pero, en el fondo, lo que importaba eran los detalles.

Cogiéndola por la cintura la atrajo hacia él sintiendo el contacto de sus cuerpos desnudos, aquellos pechos apretados contra su torso mientras sus bocas volvieron a juntarse. En esta ocasión los seppun que compartían tenían un ligero sabor dulzón proveniente del sexo de Robin.

-Sabes deliciosamente, onna- le susurró Zoro al separar sus labios.

Robin le ofreció una conspiratoria sonrisa mientras unos _brazo fleur_ le despojaban a Zoro de sus katana, que fueron llevadas, junto a su mochila y el resto de la ropa, a donde se encontraba su sombrero. El que Zoro no protestara por haberle quitado sus katana decía mucho de lo que realmente pensaba de Robin pues, a un enemigo, no se le permitía que te dejase desarmado.

_Aunque kenshi-san no queda indefenso sin sus katana, como demostró ante aquel tiburón celestial_.

Acercando su rostro al de Zoro sacó la lengua y, justo cuando estuvo a punto de lamerle el labio, le empujó para tumbarlo en el suelo. Su mano acarició aquel torso bien trabajado, aquella dolorosa cicatriz que lo cruzaba. Cuando Zoro alzó la mirada se encontró con la maliciosa sonrisa de Robin.

-Ahora probemos a qué sabes, kenshi-san.

Tumbándose sobre Zoro repitió el trayecto realizado por el kengou sobre su cuerpo. Sus seppun y lengua recorrían aquel cuerpo, sus pezones fueron chupados y sus abdominales adorados hasta que sus manos desabrocharon el pantalón y se lo bajó del todo, junto a sus boxers, porque, a diferencia de Zoro, Robin podía seguir entretenida con su cuerpo sin dejar de desnudarle. Ventajas de la Hana Hana no mi.

Ante ella se mostró el sexo de Zoro en toda su fuerza y vigor, perfectamente erecto y que parecía llamarla a que se acercara un poco más. Robin le pasó la yema de sus dedos, como había hecho Zoro con su sexo, mientras le lanzaba una mirada interrogante al kenshi. Por supuesto que era cosa suya aquella invitación por parte de su sexo pero, por supuesto, que Robin pensaba aceptarlo.

Le lamió su sexo empezando por sus huevos sin perder de vista el rostro de Zoro. Si le gustaba ver sus reacciones a simples sonrisas y miradas que le ofrecía, mucho más, el ver como reaccionaba cuando le estuviera chupando su miembro. Ascendió por su sexo sin dejar de frotárselo con una mano. Su lengua realizaba lentos círculos sobre su glande antes de decidirse por metérselo en la boca.

Zoro apretaba los dientes al sentir aquella cálida lengua lamerle los kintama para luego pasar a por su sexo. Si lo suyo había sido tortura, lo que le estaba haciendo Robin era puro sadismo, y el un masoquista por dejarle hacer. Cuando se metió su pene en la boca, Zoro supo por qué le había dejado seguir.

Su gemido era toda la respuesta que necesitaba Robin para poder continuar sabiendo que estaba siendo del todo agradable su cuidado del sexo de Zoro.

A pesar de que su atención se centraba en hacerle sentir un placer como nunca a Zoro, sus ojos conectados entre si, no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante la suave caricia por parte del kengou. Liberando el sexo de Zoro se quedó observando el rostro de Zoro, que tenía una ligera sonrisa y una mirada que la dejó sin respiración. Sin poder, ni querer, evitarlo, Robin apoyó la cabeza contra aquella mano y se dejó acariciar por Zoro.

-… kenshi-san…

Zoro no pudo evitar una pequeña carcajada ante la continua utilización, por parte de Robin, de ese apodo que le puso, incluso en una situación como la actual. Si en un momento tan íntimo no le iba a poder llamar por su nombre, no podía imaginarse qué podría obrar semejante milagro.

Cogiéndola por los hombros la atrajo hacia él fundiéndose en un nuevo seppun en el que disfrutaban del contacto de sus labios y la humedad de sus lenguas. Ambas con el sabor de sus respectivos sexos.

-Repítelo.

Robin se acomodó sobre Zoro, arrodillada, introduciéndose su miembro en su sexo húmedo y dispuesto a recibirlo. Sus gemidos sonaron ecos el uno del otro. Apoyando ambas manos a los lados de la cabeza de Zoro, dejando caer su oscura cabellera sobre el agitado rostro del kengou, Robin empezó a moverse sintiendo como aquel sexo se deslizaba dentro de su cuerpo.

-… kenshi-san…

Las manos de Zoro agarraron con firmeza las nalgas de Robin y le dieron el ritmo que ambos deseaban al tiempo que también movía su sexo. Le gustaba sentir como se deslizaba por las húmedas paredes del sexo de Robin. Húmedas por el placer que se estaban ofreciendo, por el deseo que sentían el uno por el otro.

-… kenshi-san…

Los movimientos no hacían si no ganar en velocidad y la tensión de sus cuerpos ardía como lo hacían sus sexos a pesar de toda la humedad en la que se encontraban. Sus fuertes jadeos ahogaban las palabras que querían decir. Todo lo que sentían los estaba llevando hacia un único Destino Final.

Cuando que el clímax los alcance.

-… kenshi-san…

__________

Robin sentía como sus latidos se habían acelerado y, de no ser por la práctica que tenía, seguramente se le habría podido notar la excitación como resultado de la fantasía que se le había formulado con la posibilidad de que fuera a solas con Zoro al bosque. Lo malo de las fantasías era que, a pesar de tener cierta base, se adecuaban a los deseos de la persona que las formulaba no de las que participaban en dicha fantasía.

_Dicho de otra manera, Robin. Aunque quisieras acabar de esa manera con kenshi-san, sabemos que su desconfianza hacia ti no te permitirá ni ponerle una mano encima de manera inocente. Siéntete afortunada si decide devolverte la palabra durante el camino_.

-… de emoción- terminó Robin volviendo al presente y a la realidad de su relación con Zoro-. Un lugar con una historia tan antigua debe tener muchas reliquias.

_Aún no estás preparada para estar a solas con kenshi-san, Robin, y lo sabes_.

Pero ella sabía muy bien como conseguir a una carabina para que evitara que la situación se saliera de los cauces correctos y establecidos entre ellos dos.

-Si encontramos algunas joyas, serían de gran ayuda para nuestro barco.

Y tal como había pensado, Nami cayó sin ningún tipo de dificultad en su pequeña trampa. No podía estar muy segura pero, al ver para Zoro de reojo, creyó ver en su rostro una pequeña sonrisa a causa de su artimaña.

_¿Quién sabe si lo imaginé o no? Pero, soñar no cuesta nada y es el futuro el que no está escrito_.

__________

* * *

Veamos, este fic lo dedicaré a **Claudia1542** por tratarse de un ZoRo de lo más _inocente_ y apto para mentes... ¿_calientes_? Rima y todo hahahaha

Espero que el fic haya cumplido con vuestras expectativas. La verdad es que me resulta de lo más interesante darles vueltas y más vueltas a los pensamientos y acciones de los Mugiwara, y de Robin y Zoro en particular. Por cierto, vale que en la _fantasía_ de Robin, de manera increíble, haya habido sucesos que luego se darían... supongo que, a pesar de todo, tal vez no estuviera tan mal desencaminada sobre lo que podría haber pasado con Zoro de haber estado a solas con él. ;P  
¿De qué le haría temblar a Robin si no se hubiera quedado imaginando como sería el ir con Zoro sólo por el bosque? hahahaha

La secuencia del cambio de camiseta por parte de Zoro es uno de los momentos en el que puede verse, y todos lo indican, el interés de Robin, por lo menos, en el cuerpo de Zoro, el que observa sin mucho disimulo. Algo que también ocurre en el Opening 12 de One Piece, "Kaze o Sagashite", cuando se anima el color spread de los helados... donde Robin tiene su vista clavada en Zoro y, cuando ha retenido su imagen, se pone a tomar su helado... la verdad es que no es necesario un título de psicología para darse cuenta de lo que le pasa por la cabeza a Robin en esos momentos O.O'

Por cierto, en el capítulo 159, en donde transcurre este momento, al final, cuando Nami, Robin y Zoro entran en el bosque dejando solo a Chopper en el Merry, puede verse como Robin y Zoro sonríen de una manera muy parecida como si estuvieran compartiendo un mismo pensamiento.^^

**REVIEWS.  
REVIEWS.**

Nos leemos.^^

P.D. Ayer Fanfiction estuvo... digámosle que _juguetón_ y que no me dejó subir este fic... los que si pude me costaron toda la tarde para lograrlo -.-U


End file.
